maintaining_the_linefandomcom-20200214-history
David Oideae:
(The universe of the series: This story is set in a alternate version of earth. Anthropomorphic animals are the new humans. The Current year is 2018. ) David Bambus Oideae: One of the most talented businessmen of all time… a man with connections in every place. Dealing with legitimate and non-legitimate businesses. For David the line between the two is thin as a hair. His influence is everywhere, working with both sides of the law, Helping put away the most intense criminals, while moving his own agenda. Keeping a form of order to the system of crime and law. rising threats, while keeping the police in the dust of his trial. Davids views of the world are base on his Common sense, and survival instinct. David uses the politics of crime and the law to his advantage, from strategically starting gang wars to rigging Mayor elections. FInding the usefulness of both sides. ' '''Early life: David grew up in somewhat different home. At age 5, His parents decide to buy a home in a bad neighborhood in Chicago, although they could afford better. Their plan was to disguise the family wealth disguised from the world. Because of this the Oideas new the hard side of the tracks and a bit of the high life as well. David learned how to work the streets at the age of 15. After a year he had connections in baddest gang in his neighborhood. Then learning to climb the corporate ladder within his first years of business school. After he graduated (top of his class) he ventured into the business of crime. Gradually becoming a widely known crime boss in the underworld. ' ' '''Rise to power:' David and his father run the family company, A Military reachsearch and immediate Military response team for the U.S., named ADRESTIA. The Companies motheds use both sides of the law to do their job. The legal side is managed by David's father, while David himself runs the Criminal dealings. When Ray saw his sons gift he encouraged him to use it. Almost getting him kill many times in David's youth. David’s most famous deal that brought him to the top of the crime world This was "The trinity deal", later to be know as "the trinity pact", between Three of the mosted wanted gangs in Chicago. The Street raiders, The Dovey Cartel, and The Darkdock gang. These gangs headed the crime industry when David was 28. The deal brought the three group into a permanent cease fire between the leaders. His plan was to have the groups work with each other to to bring a order to them. The ODIS mob (David’s group) would give the Dovey cartel Arms, then the dovey cartel would give the Street riders Wheels, the Street raiders would give Darkdock drugs and, and dark dock would give ODIS transport/import and Tech. weeks of prep and meeting had lead to the deal. The deal went as planned until Tweet Costyonos was hired to kill the the three Gang leaders a ex member of all three of the gangs had finally shaped and made a call. Was caught by David. David conviesd tweet to work with him. He used him as a trust token to the gangs. Agreeing to deal with him personally. A gas explosion in the warehouse next to the deal location set the gangs in panic. With everyone their fighting for themselves. Lead flew and the only people left alive where Street Riders leader King Cobra, The dovey Cartel’s leader Mama H. (Hazel hedgehog), Darkdocs leader Herman Molesey, David and tweet. Maintaining power: David after this feat, continued to work ODIS and manage the gang system throught out Chicago. growing and branching to other states cities and even countries. David acquired his first extensions out of country in Iraq when he was 32. His money, men, and arms helping to fuel the constant fighting and war. As well as obtain a steady supply of oil to the company and government. 7 years after the "the trinity pact" David had a influence in every continent. David leads his gang and network with a level head and strong orders. David Keeps his extend control with trusted allies working for him. Death: Tweet was captured, tortured and brainwashed into a sleeper agent by a group named "Azazel Inc." lead by a Vuluter named Azazel Scavenge the Group left Tweet in a old shipyard on the westside of chicago. Tweet used the environment of the ship yard to create a kill maze for his targets. David went to save tweet with a hand full of his gang. David's men one by one where killed and maimed, until only David remained. David and tweet fought. Finally David was overpowered and outsmarted. Tweet shot him in the knee... then as david staggered towards a container. Tweet grab him by the throat and stab him twice in the chest pushing him up against the wall of the container. As david bleed out he tried to convince tweet to stop and realize what he was doing. David in his last moment was successful, Tweet broke from the brainwashing, But it was too late, David Bambus Oideae bled out in tweet arms, dying March 2d, 2028. Legacy: Tweet continued davids work. managing the gang and crime. Tweet told Ray Odiaea who had kill David and how he died (leaving out the part where he was the weapon that did it). Tweet and Ray the planned to bring "Azazel Inc." to ashes. Tweet got his revenge 4 years later. After locating "Azazel Inc." mian headquarters. Tweet infiltrate the facility killing every on in his path. tweet then found Azazel Scavenge and his right hands discussing matters. After beating most of the henchmen, tweet forced all of the men to write out confessions. then proceeded to put a bullet in their heart and one in their head, leaving Azazel Scavenge for last emptying the clip into his chest and brain. Tweet a week later, being to settle some affairs and write goodbye notes to the few people he cared for. Tweet took his own life during a beautiful sunset March 2d, 2032... ' ' ' Citation: https://zinjatale.wixsite.com/talesandmore www.Zsbrain.net '